A Hatred
by AnoziraMystique
Summary: He couldn't live with him and he couldn't live without him.
1. Chapter 1

They were young, they were twins and yet they were so very different. Bill, always decked from head to toe in black, makeup covering his gorgeous face…and Tom? Tom couldn't compare himself to Bill, his perfect twin. His brother that was wanted by so many fan girls, lusted by everyone who had even heard of the band Tokio Hotel… lusted for by his own brother.

Tom had realized that he was in love with Bill after the first time he had sex. He didn't have the same feelings for women that he had for Bill. He had known Bill his whole life, better than anyone had. Bill was his twin, his best friend, and the love of his life. And Tom hated how he felt; he love his brother in a way that was not only rejected but shunned by society. Tom just couldn't stand it any longer.

He had to tell Bill how he felt.

He had barely dodged security and the insane fans after the concert they'd just played. Tom was walking over to the tour bus, carrying his trademark Gibson Les Paul in his right hand, keeping his eyes directly on the door to the bus. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, covering his eyes.

"Guess who, Tomi?", the voice whispered, making Tom's heart race as he felt himself grow hard.

Bill jumped off of Tom's back leaving his older twin gasping for breath and trying to hide his hardened member. "BILLA!", he screamed angrily, wiping the smile from Bill's face. "Tomi, it was joke okay?… I'm sorry", he finished pathetically.

Tom sighed then made his way up the bus's steps. Bill followed, eager to talk to his brother about the concert they'd just played.

"Tom there were so many fans, it was unreal… I mean do you even realize that without them we wouldn't even exist right now?! Tomi, I-"

"Bill stop. Listen to me for a minute… I need to talk to you", Tom interrupted him. Bill fell silent.

"Billa", he continued, "I love you"

"I love you too, Tom, I mean you're my twin, my best friend, and my brother-"

"No, Billa not just like that" , he paused. "I love you in a way that you will never love me… I-", he broke off.

There was silence. The kind of silence Tom never wanted to experience again in his life. Bill got up and went to leave the room.

"Billa wait, please don't go!", Tom cried.

Bill froze for a moment then turned around to face his twin who was now almost in tears.

"I hate you Tom. We are no longer brothers do you understand me?… I want nothing to do with you.", he finished coldly.

"Oh God Bill please don't say that!", Tom cried. He jumped up and grabbed Bill's arm, trying to make his twin remain in the room with me.

"**KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FAGGOT!",** he screamed, making Tom drop his hands instantly. Tom felt himself go numb.

"Tokio Hotel's over. I'm not going to work with someone who wants to constantly fuck me. And to think, my own fucking brother? Christ what has the world come to?" Bill left the room.

Tom couldn't believe that it was ending this way. He'd lost his best friend and his twin brother.

"I wanna die", Tom whispered.

And he'd do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we rolling?!"

"Yes, go!"

"This is Victoria Stilth with Channel 5 Action News reporting on the possible death of Tom Kaulitz. We are here at The Anatrix hotel, trying to get any information at all on this horrifying rumor- Sir! Officer, can you tell us anything at all?!"

"This isn't your place, you shouldn't be here. Leave now. The family needs their privacy."

"So it's true?! Tom Kaulitz, the twin of famous Bill Kaulitz, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel is dead?!"

"Look lady, all we know is that he killed himself."

"You're positive that it was suicide?!"

"He slit his wrists. There was blood everywhere. How else do you think he could've died?"

* * *

"This is Cindy Lautner with Channel 7, reporting on the confirmed suicide of guitarist Tom Kaulitz of the German-originated band, Tokio Hotel"

"May you rest in peace, Tom"

"-It has been reported that the suicide rate has dramatically increased in California, New York, Germany, England.."

"The young guitarist was only 19 when he suddenly took his life"

"-There has been no word on the whereabouts of Bill Kaulitz"

"And what if he's dead too?"

* * *

Tom awoke in horror from his horrible nightmare, sweat dripping from his body, tears streaming down his face. He sat up in bed, quickly flipping on the nearby lamp. His twin lay peacefully by his side, the lamplight beautifully highlighting his already gorgeous features. Tom felt himself release the breath he had been holding. He laid back down, gently slipping his arms around his sleeping twin.

"I love you Bill Kaulitz", Tom whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness. And that he did.


End file.
